northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva
Water Aswang Empire Queen Minerva (水 モンスター 帝国 女王 ミネルバ Mizu Monsutā Teikoku Joō Mineruba) is the main villain of Monsters In The Sea. A leader who has a deep anger against the world, she can do anything in order to conquer the world and destroy all human's lives. Character background Overview Minerva is a ruthless and aggresive queen of the Water Aswang Empire in the year 2213. She had a clear plan in order to conquer the Earth (2213) by victimizing all the people through her henchman Kronos and the Water Aswang Army. But her major plan was destroyed when the Dragon Heart Guardian Army of 2213 defeated her army and she was also defeated by Slayer Captain Ambrose eu Kisaragi in a fateful war. Due to the defeat of her empire, she decided to open a time portal in order to invade the present-day 2013 to start again her evil plans, along with Kronos and the Water Aswang Army. Conquering the present-day Earth 2013 As she invaded the present-day Earth 2013, she started her dream plan to victimize all people and destroy the world along with her allies as a young man became the first victim of her evil plan. The young man was killed from an unknown water aswang who is an ally of Queen Minerva. Great Human-Water Aswang Battle As part of her evil plan, Minerva summoned six Water Aswangs from other time dimensions and created a mafia named Remnant. Her mafia's main goal is to destroy the Earth in the present-day 2013 by kidnapping children in the nearby seashores and use them a Hypno Laser Gun to become their soldiers and defeat the Monster Slayers. Gangster Monster Warriors VS. Monsters In The Sea: When Present and Future Collide After her short-term detention in the year 2213, Minerva escaped from the jail and returned back to 2013 using a passenger plane which was used as a time portal from 2213 to 2013. And as a surprise, she started to take a revenge against the Monster Slayers. After her comeback in the year 2013, Minerva started her biggest plan -- to take revenge against the Monster Slayers and conquer again the world for the second time around. But her plan was interrupted when six Gangster Monster Warriors came in to combat against her and her Water Aswang Army, and she defeated them. Unfortunately, she didn't kill the Gangster Monster Warriors due to the entrance of the Monster Slayers in her battle. Ambrose eu Kisaragi and her comrades helped the Gangster Monster Warriors to defeat Minerva and the Water Aswang Army, but Minerva threatened them by saying she will return later along with her new Water Aswangs that she will create. By then, she had an alliance with the Mighty Aswangs leader, Emperor Shirou, and she summoned Water Aswang Sarutobi and Water Aswang Tsukihime in order to conquer and destroy the Ranzukan City. Behind the scenes Portrayal Minerva was portrayed by Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu), who previously portrayed as Iris Tozawa in Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2. In her Ultimate Form, her in-suit stunt double is Haruka Shinpei, who also served as the in-suit stunt double for Ayase Yoshimura/Eureka Knight. Notes *Although her rank is the same as Ayase Yoshimura/Eureka Knight's counterpart in an aswang-themed series, she was based off from Supremo in Aso ni San Roque. *Despite of being a villain, her actress, Gwyneth Kanade, became part of the Slayer Fusion Music Nation (along with Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Marvelous Takahashi and Marvelous Jane Kawahara, who were portrayed as the members of the Monster Slayers) in order to sang the official theme song of Monsters In The Sea The Movie: The Great Human-Water Aswang Battle, Monster Slayers: Save the Present For A Peaceful Future. Category:Monsters In The Sea Characters